


Kids Meet: A Motorcycle Racer

by EtherealPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU of an AU, Adrenaline Rush-Verse, Gen, Lotor Dalir - Freeform, or something like that, transcript style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealPrince/pseuds/EtherealPrince
Summary: Two kids get to meet star stock racer Lotor Dalir for an exclusive youtube interview.





	Kids Meet: A Motorcycle Racer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I re-read the amazing [Adrenaline Rush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836133/chapters/36876969) by the even _more_ amazing [Lightning_Strikes_Again](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Strikes_Again/pseuds/Lightning_Strikes_Again) and I've been thinking about Lotor Dalir for days now. I've been watching a youtube channel called HiHo, that has a series where kids get to meet all sorts of people of all different types, whether it was their job of their life or their genetics or their biology. Since Lotor proves himself to be very good with kids in the fic, I really wanted to write something like this, where he does an interview with some kids who ask their own questions.
> 
> There are probably a couple inconsistencies and incorrect details regarding Lotor Dalir in this universe, so I apologize for those, but this is just supposed to be light and funny.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

10/XX/20XX

(The video starts.)

(A person with a Motorcycle helmet and racing jacket on sits in a chair against a white background. There are two other chairs beside them, which are both empty.)

MOTHER (OFFSCREEN): Go ahead, don’t be scared! 

(Two small kids hesitantly walk on camera, cautiously giving the helmeted stranger a wide berth as they hop up on the other two chairs. There’s a girl and a boy. The boy chews on his fingernails, nervous.)

MARTIN (BOY, 7 YEARS OLD): Who are you?

(He says this quietly, meekly. His sister, CIRRA (9 YEARS OLD), stays silent.)

STRANGER (MUFFLED): I’m who we’re here to talk about.

MARTIN: Oh…um…

(He trails off.)

CIRRA: Are you a racer?

STRANGER: Yes!

(THE STRANGER pulls off his helmet, and long hair tied back in a ponytail falls against the back of his head. This is LOTOR DALIR, Top Fuel Championship holder, World Record-holder and professional stock motorcycle racer. He has dark skin, and very light silver hair. His eyes are cobalt blue. 

(He sits his helmet on his lap, and smiles at the kids. He holds his hand out to MARTIN.)

LOTOR: What’s your name, my friend?

(MARTIN, now at ease, grins and enthusiastically shakes Lotor’s hand.)

MARTIN: I’m Martin, pleased to meet you!

LOTOR: My name is Lotor. Loh-tore.

(LOTOR has an english accent, and the kids have american accents. He annunciates his name clearly so that the kids understand how to pronounce it. He turns to CIRRA, and holds his hand out to her in a similar manner.)

LOTOR: And what is your name, darling?

CIRRA: Cirra. It’s nice to meet you.

LOTOR: Ooh, I like that name. It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Are you siblings?

CIRRA: Yeah, I’m his older sister.

(MARTIN laughs. LOTOR smiles at him, and then at CIRRA.)

LOTOR: So, you two know I’m a racer. Do you know what kind?

MARTIN: Um…racecar?

CIRRA: Yeah, racecar?

(LOTOR shakes his head.)

LOTOR: No, I don’t race cars. Something else?

MARTIN: Oh! Motorcycles?

LOTOR: Yes! I race motorcycles professionally, good job.

(LOTOR holds up his hand to MARTIN, and MARTIN high-fives it.)

MARTIN: I really like racing. I love how…fast they go. Vroom! And how the cars have all the stickers on ‘em, and, uh…

LOTOR: Oh, do you race anything?

(MARTIN shakes his head.)

MARTIN: No, I like watching them.

LOTOR: What do you watch?

MARTIN: Like…NASCAR? And For-Formula One!

(He stumbles a bit with pronouncing Formula One. LOTOR nods.)

LOTOR: Very entertaining. I don’t race in either of those categories of, uh, motorsports. I do a kind of racing called Pro Stock Drag Racing. Do you know what that is?

CIRRA: No…is it like, a huge deal?

LOTOR: I’d like to think it is.

//CAMERA CUT TO WIDESHOT//

MARTIN: What is it?

(LOTOR leans back in his chair, crossing his legs at the ankle. He motions with his hands as he talks.)

LOTOR: Drag Racing, at its simplest, is a race between two vehicles to see who can cross a finish line first.

MARTIN: Oooh, so it’s just, like, a race?

LOTOR: Pro Stock racing, on the other hand, is racing with vehicles that contain highly advanced and experimental technology.

MARTIN (SOUNDING OUT WORD): Ex-per-i-men-tal…

LOTOR: That’s right. We build everything for one purpose—

(LOTOR holds up one finger, clad in a leather glove.)

LOTOR: Do you know what it is?

CIRRA: To go fast?

LOTOR: Exactly! Everything we do, everything we work on, on our bikes or on our cars, is to go the fastest we can possibly go. A lot of the interesting part of the sport is the engineering.

//CAMERA CUT TO MARTIN//

MARTIN: So you have a huge, super fast bike?

(MARTIN is sitting up ramrod straight in his chair, totally starstruck.)

LOTOR: I do. She is called the _Sincline._

CIRRA: She?

MARTIN: Can I see what she looks like, please? Please please please?

(LOTOR laughs, and leans forward to receive a photograph someone is handing him from off camera.)

LOTOR: I don’t have her with me right now, but I have a picture of her.

(LOTOR shows the picture of _Sincline_ to the kids, who both lean in to look. The picture is shown in high definition on the screen—the bike is purple and dark blue, with orange highlights, and with the _Sincline_ logo and team name stamped upon its side among all of LOTOR’S sponsors. It’s sitting on asphalt, on a stand that is keeping it held up right.)

MARTIN: Wow! It’s so long…

LOTOR (LAUGHING): Yes, it is. It has to be long so it can go faster. When I ride it, it’s almost like I’m laying down on my front.

CIRRA: What’s the fastest you’ve ever gone on it?

(LOTOR thinks for a second, while MARTIN continues to look at the picture of the _Sincline._)

LOTOR: Do you want to hear the miles per hour or the time I crossed the finish line?

CIRRA: Both!

LOTOR (NUMBERING ON HIS FINGERS): The fastest I’ve gone, in miles per hour, is 275 miles per hour. The time it took for me to finish was 4.78 seconds.

(CIRRA’S jaw drops.)

CIRRA: Seconds?

LOTOR (NODDING): Yes. And that is the record holding lap that’s in the guinness book of world records.

(MARTIN hands the picture back to someone off camera, and then swivels in his seat back towards LOTOR, grinning very wide.)

//CAMERA CUT TO WIDE SHOT//

MARTIN: You have a world record? That’s so cool! That must be so fast, like-pssshhh!

(MARTIN holds his hands out in front of him as if he is driving a car, and leans back in his seat, like he was being pushed back by gravity.)

LOTOR: It was indeed very fast. It’s also very dangerous, but that’s part of why I like it.

CIRRA: Are you careful?

LOTOR: Absolutely. I have a whole team who makes sure my bike works, and a whole list of checks we have to make before I race. Everyone in Pro Stock does the same thing.

(CIRRA seems to deflate in relief.)

CIRRA: Good, ok. That’s good.

MARTIN: Have you ever gotten hurt?

LOTOR: Yes, I have.

(LOTOR points at his left knee.)

LOTOR: I have a rod in my knee from a racing-related injury that broke my leg. Sometimes you lose control of your bike, because—because the track is slippery in some parts, so you skid. I hit a wall.

(CIRRA and MARTIN recoil, making disgusted faces. MARTIN relaxes quite quickly, however.)

MARTIN: Why is the track slippery?

LOTOR: They hose it off with water so we can make our wheels stick to it, so we _won’t_ slip. They also use water to clean up any little parts of our bikes that fall off.

MARTIN: Oh…that makes sense. 

//CAMERA CUT TO LOTOR// 

MARTIN: How does your helmet help you race n’ stuff?

(LOTOR picks up his helmet and hands it to MARTIN, who immediately places it on his own head. It falls to his shoulders, much too big for his head.)

LOTOR: Well, when you’re going so fast, the wind blows in your face, right? If there’s wind in your face, it’s harder for you to see. Sometimes, also, you can swallow bugs by accident.

(CIRRA cringes.)

CIRRA: Ew…have you ever swallowed a bug?

LOTOR (LAUGHING): Thankfully, no, but I have seen people swallow bugs before. It’s gross.

(MARTIN, helmet still on his head, bobs his neck and makes gulping sounds that suggest he’s pretending to swallow bugs.)

//CAMERA CUT TO CIRRA//

CIRRA: Is this your racing jacket?

(LOTOR looks down at himself, straightening out his arms in front of him so CIRRA can see the word _Sincline_ written in bold print on his sleeves.)__

_ _LOTOR: It is. I wear it at races, on my bike, so that I’m protected from the wind and any sharp bits my bike might have._ _

_ _CIRRA: What is it made of?_ _

_ _LOTOR: It’s a mixture of leather and kevlar._ _

_ _MARTIN (MUFFLED): What’s kevlar?_ _

_ _LOTOR: It’s a heat-resistant fabric that’s durable and protective, and very useful to make motorcycle jackets out of._ _

_ _//CAMERA CUT TO WIDESHOT//_ _

_ _(LOTOR has his helmet back in his lap.)_ _

_ _MARTIN: Are you doing any races?_ _

_ _LOTOR: I just finished one, actually. The Top Fuel International Stock Racing Tournament._ _

_ _CIRRA: That’s a lot…_ _

_ _LOTOR (LAUGHING): I know. It was very fun, though. There were thousands of people there to watch._ _

_ _MARTIN (EXCITEDLY): Did you win?_ _

_ _(LOTOR holds a finger to his lips.)_ _

_ _LOTOR: They’re still showing it on TV, so you’re not supposed to know yet. _ _

_ _(LOTOR winks.)_ _

_ _LOTOR: It was a heck of a ride, I’ll tell you that. No more, though!_ _

_ _MARTIN AND CIRRA: Awww!_ _

_ _//CAMERA CUT TO WIDESHOT//_ _

_ _(MARTIN and CIRRA are fidgeting in their chairs, eager to get up.)_ _

_ _CIRRA: Thank you for talking to us._ _

_ _MARTIN: Yeah!_ _

_ _LOTOR: It was my pleasure, you two._ _

_ _(Both kids get up from their chairs, and as they advance into the foreground and become more silhouetted, they wave at LOTOR. LOTOR waves back.)_ _

_ _MARTIN AND CIRRA (TOGETHER): Thank you!_ _

_ _LOTOR (NODDING HIS HEAD IN A BOW): Oh, you’re very welcome!_ _

_ _(The screen fades to grey, and the youtube channel’s logo appears along with links to two of their latest Kids Meet videos.)_ _

_ _(The video ends.)_ _


End file.
